The Aftermath
by sj89
Summary: This is what I imagine would happen after the Arrow Season 2 finale. I have never written any fiction before so I would really appreciate any comments.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

When they had returned from the island things between Oliver and Felicity had been tense. On the outside everything seemed normal, but they were both trying to keep their distance. Oliver knew what he had done was cruel but telling Felicity that he loved her was the only way to beat Slade. He hadn't meant to say it, only tell her that Slade had the wrong woman. But it slipped out. When everything was on the line he couldn't help but be completely honest with the woman who had pulled him out of the darkness.

There was no time for celebration once they were back in Starling. Diggle and Felicity were trying to find a way for Oliver to get Queen Consolidated back. As if that wasn't enough to deal with they had decided that it was time for a new foundry. Verdant wasn't a secure location anymore. The new foundry was smaller, they had to downsize since Oliver was close to broke. Or maybe the foundry felt this way to Felicity because their team had gotten a bit bigger. It seemed like they had traded one Lance in for another. Laurel was around all the time and it irked Felicity. Laurel and Oliver had such an easy rapport which was a hard enough pill to swallow; and she was still trying to heal her broken heart. It didn't help seeing Laurel making eyes at Oliver.

Diggle drove Felicity home after a particularly long day. It was a silent drive until Dig broke the ice. "You feeling okay Felicity? Normally you're babbling about something when I drop you off".

She glared at him, "Thanks Dig, I thought you loved my company. Oh and I don't babble, I just like to share my thoughts about things, like how our day went, what we need to be looking out for, how Oliver is an idiot and Laurel is totally taking my place on the team…and I'm going to stop talking in 3.2.1."

He laughed, "There is the Felicity I know and love. Just so you know no one could ever take your place, especially not Laurel".

"You don't get it Dig," She sighed, "Things are just… they're just different now."

"What the hell happened with you and Oliver that night?" He felt like it was the the millionth time he had asked and still had no real information.

"It's nothing, I'm probably just tired and cranky. You know how I get when I'm hungry." She laughed him off, but Dig knew there was something brewing beneath the surface.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It wasn't more than a week later when she got the news. Barry was awake. He asked her to come visit Central City and she agreed readily. Oliver seemed annoyed and maybe a little jealous that she was going, not that he would actually come out and say something about it. So she went for the weekend and it was amazing. She felt care-free and had fun for the first time in a long time. Barry told her all about his new abilities and asked if she would consider moving to Central for a bit to help him out and adjust to his new life.

Barry knew it would be hard to take her away from Starling, "I know you and Oliver have your own thing going on…"

"We don't have a thing, we are just friends" she replied. "It would be hard for me to leave everyone, but I'll think about it. Promise."

Once she got back home she realized how all of her problems came rushing back. Oliver, the new team, she just didn't know if she belonged anymore. The last year and a half were all about Oliver and his mission to save the city. But she needed to figure out who she could be outside of Team Arrow, and away from Oliver. It was then and there that she decided she would go to Central City for a while. Some distance would do her good. She packed what she needed and quickly tapped out a note on her Queen Consolidated phone and left it on her kitchen table. They would find it. An hour later she was on a train bound for Central City.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was Wednesday and Felicity still wasn't back. Oliver was starting to worry.

"Dig, something's not right. Felicity was supposed to be back on Monday!"

"Relax Oliver, she texted me on Sunday saying that she was having a great time with Barry and that he had some exciting news."

"What news? And it's been a few days since then, we should have heard from her by now." he growled. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, let alone himself, but it had been like a part of him was missing while Felicity had been away. It didn't help to find out that she was having a great time away from him.

"She probably needed a few days away after the whole Slade debacle. It was pretty insane and she's not used to being out in the field like we are."

"Something isn't right," he growled. "I can feel it."

"Are we talking about Felicity?" Laurel interrupted, Both men were surprised to see her walking into the foundry. "Is she still not back yet?"

Dig rolled his eyes, he wasn't exactly Laurel's number one fan. She had been pushing her way into Oliver's life since they got home. It wasn't that he disliked Laurel, she just seemed to use him whenever it was convenient, and he was protective of his best friend. It didn't help that Oliver always jumped to her aid no matter how small the problem. "I was just telling Oliver that I'm sure she is fine."

"Yeah Ollie, you should listen to Diggle, you worry about that IT girl too much."

Dig walked away. He knew that if he stayed he would say something that he was going to regret. Oliver, however, was to lit up to keep quiet. "She's not just an IT girl Laurel! She's an important part of the team and I don't like that I haven't heard from her for so long."

"Are you sure that's the only reason why you're so upset that she's not here?" Laurel muttered under her breath.

Oliver ignored her and recruited Diggle on their new mission. "C'mon Dig, lets stop by Felicity's place and check to see if she's ok."

Dig tried to hide his smile from Laurel, "Right behind you boss!"

The drive to Felicity's was quick, and the car had barely stopped before Oliver was already out the door. He didn't bother to knock, instead reaching for the spare key she hid behind her lamp. He stormed in and within a few minutes realized that she wasn't inside. Now he really was worried. "Dig, she's not here and it doesn't look like she's been here for a while."

"I think you are going to want to see this…" Dig called from the kitchen.

Oliver bounded over and saw Dig looking at Felicity's phone. Dig passed it to him and said "I'm sorry" while patting him on the shoulder.

Oliver started reading,

_Hey guys, _

_If you're reading this I guess it means that you broke into my place. A bit rude don't you think? Anyways, a lot has happened over the last couple years and I realized that I needed a break. I'm going out of town for a while. I need to clear my head and figure some things out. I promise that I'm okay and that I'll be safe. I mean I was doing just fine before you weirdos came into my life! But seriously, I just need some time away. Please don't come looking for me. _

_Be safe and take care of yourselves,_

_Felicity_

Oliver collapsed onto the closest chair. "She's gone." he whispered. His mind was racing with a million different thoughts as he read and re-read the note.

Diggle interrupted "We need to let her go Oliver. She said she needs time so that's what we give her. If we push too hard we could risk losing her forever. We need to be smart about this."

"Be smart about this? How can you expect me to let her go? We don't even know where she is! This is ridiculous, she can't just leave without telling us. She could be in danger, we need to find her."

"Just take a minute to think about this man, something happened between you guys the night we took down Slade. I've tried to stay quiet about it but I think you need to give her time. She never asks for anything. We need to give her this."

Oliver thought about this for a minute. "Fine, but I'm still going to find out where she is. She may need space but I need to know that she's safe."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Felicity couldn't believe it, she moved to Central City. She had never been the impulsive type. Then again, she never thought she would help a vigilante keep a city safe either. "There's a first time for everything I guess" she mumbled to herself.

"Are you talking to yourself? Don't get me wrong I've done it before too but never while unpacking."

Felicity laughed, "You are sooooo funny Barry." She was so grateful that he had offered her a place to stay while she was figuring out how long she was going to be in Central. Barry had been amazing, he gave her the official tour of Central City, was letting her crash at his place, and had even found her a new job. She was going to be heading up the IT department at Central City Labs. A huge promotion from her executive assistant position and Queen Consolidated. Oops she thought shaking her head, she had made a promise to herself that she would leave all things Queen related in Starling.

"So do you want to go grab a bite to eat? There's an awesome burger joint around the corner."

"Burgers? Always!" she replied.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Felicity's first day of work was unbelievable. She had state of the art technology at her finger tips and not a single person asked her to get them coffee. It was great being able to work with some of Barry's friends in the lab and he had even dropped by for lunch so she would have some company.

Everyday after work Barry would pick her up and they would spend their nights talking about his new abilities and what exactly he planned to do with them. Felicity had a little background on how to source everything they were going to need. Barry was a great friend but that was all he was going to be, for right now anyways. There were feelings for Barry but she knew she needed time to heal and she couldn't bear to hurt her new friend by jumping into something so quickly.

After a few weeks she and Barry had settled into a nice little routine. Felicity was starting to feel like herself again and it was freeing. That is until she got an e-mail from the Manager of the lab.

_Felicity,_

_A laptop was sent over for analysis but I need you to run some other diagnostics on it. It's in pretty bad shape, but if anyone can get anything off it, it's you! When your done please contact the gentleman who sent it in. A Mr. John Diggle. I've cc'd him so you can let him know your findings. _

"Crap. Crappity crap crap crap. Diggle knows where I am now. Stupid Manager! How could he do this to me? Ugh, but he's not stupid, he's actually pretty nice. But still! I did such a good job staying away and cutting off all contact. All that work down the drain…and now I'm talking to myself again. Stellar." And then another thought hit her. There are plenty of Felicity's out there. Diggle didn't know for sure that it was her. Maybe this would all blow over.

Ten minutes later Felicity's cell phone rang. She looked at the number and answered. "Hey Dig, how's it going?"

"How's it going? How's it going? You've been gone for almost a month Felicity and you couldn't even pick up the phone to let me know you were alright?"

"Wait, didn't you get my note?"

He snorted "Yeah I got your note, not that it said where you were going or for how long."

"I didn't want you guys to come looking for me. I needed some time".

Dig sighed, "That is about the only thing that I did get from your note Felicity. I know that you left because you needed space, but I thought that a lot of it had to do with Oliver. I didn't realize it's what you needed from me too."

A wave of guilt washed over Felicity. "Your right, I did need space away from Oliver and it seemed like the best way to do that was to make a clean break from all of you guys. I am sorry though and I have missed you like crazy. Forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you idiot, so when are you coming home?"

"Well…."

Dig was getting worked up now, "Felicity, you are coming home right? You don't know what it has been like since you've been gone. Me and Roy miss you, and Oliver's been…well he's been a mess if I'm being perfectly honest."

"I can't just drop everything here Dig. I have a great job, I'm not just being someone's EA and there's Barry and his friends."

"Hold on, Barry? Are you and Barry…"

"No!" Felicity cut him off. "We are just friends but he's going through stuff and he needs me too. I just, I just don't think I am ready to come home yet. It feels like too much has happened."

"Okay" he said feeling like he wasn't going to win this argument. "I get it you still need time. But i'm going to keep checking in on you. You're like my baby sister and I need to make sure that you are doing ok."

Felicity laughed, "Deal. I promise to call and text you. Oh and Dig, you can't tell Oliver that you know where I am or that we talked. I know that's asking a lot but I don't want him coming here."

"You guys really did a number on each other. I don't agree with it but for now I will accept it."

Felicity heard another voice in the background of Diggle's line. She heard Roy ask who he was talking to. Dig paused for a second and then said "Felicity".

"DIG! What the hell? I just said…"

"Technically you said I couldn't tell Oliver, you didn't say anything about Roy." Dig cut in.

"Ugh! Fine, but you have to promise that no one else finds out. Now put Roy on the phone."

"Hey Barbie! How's it going? We miss you over here. We can never fix the comms and I'm pretty sure Laurel broke one of your computers."

"What?" she screeched "Who said she could touch my computers?"

"Haha got ya!"

"Very funny Roy". She could hear the boys laughing on the other end of the line. She missed that. More than she had been willing to admit to herself over the last few weeks.

"Relax Barbie, I was just kidding! Oliver won't let us near any of your stuff anyways. When Laurel asked if she could move it he freaked on her. It was pretty funny."

Felicity couldn't help but smirk at that. "Good. Now, as for you two, you need to keep your mouths shut about me and this conversation got it?"

"Yeah, Yeah whatever you say."

"I'm serious Roy. Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." he sighed "Hey Felicity?"

"Yeah Roy?"

"I really do miss you."

Her heart melted a bit, "I miss you too. Now keep your mouth shut and tell Dig that I'll call you guys later."

Felicity hung up the phone and immediately felt conflicted. It was just like old times talking to the boys. Like nothing had changed. But in reality she had changed and she couldn't go backwards. It took everything she had to not over analyze the conversation she had with the boys. She wanted to know more about how Oliver was doing but she new that going down that rabbit hole lead no where good. Determinedly she got back to work and tried to put thoughts of Oliver out of her head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I beyond appreciate all the favourites and follows! Please send me your reviews, I would love to hear what you guys think. Like I said at the beginning of the story. I've never written any fiction before so any comments are appreciated!**

CHAPTER THREE

Oliver was training in the foundry late into the night, as he had been every night since Felicity left. He couldn't just fall asleep anymore. He needed to tire himself out to the point of passing out just so he could get a few hours of rest every night. He couldn't believe that she had just left him like that. Without a conversation. How was he supposed to stop her if she didn't give him a chance? How was it possible that a girl that he had known for two years had gotten under his skin like this? These were the questions that had plagued him for a month. He knew that he relied on her for Arrow missions, but he realized that her absence had been felt across all areas of his life. He missed seeing her all the time. Her bright clothes, her lipstick, and those heels that she clicked around in all day. He had taken her for granted and he didn't realize it until she was gone. His laptop beeped and he jumped of the salmon ladder.

Wiping away the sweat he walked over to the laptop. It was the only computer that they used anymore since he had yelled at Laurel for going near Felicity's equipment. Ugh poor Laurel, he thought. After that night Laurel had confronted him about Felicity and his feelings for her. The conversation didn't go that well, but Oliver had made it clear that he and Laurel were not going to be together anytime soon. There was too much history and they would always be better off as friends. She had taken it hard, not coming around the foundry as much. But Oliver knew that it was for the best. The last thing he had wanted was to hurt Laurel, but he had to be honest. He never actually told Laurel what he felt for Felicity. Probably because he still wasn't sure. The laptop beeped again, pulling Oliver out of his thoughts. He tried to figure out what was causing the beeping until he realized that Dig had left a window open to his email. Just as he was about to close it an IM popped up.

**_CCLabs:_**_ Hey Dig! Just finished running the diagnostics on that computer you sent us. I should have the results by tomorrow morning._

He had forgotten about the computer that they had found during a mission involving the Triad. Hopefully they would get some information from that computer. Although chances are that the tech at Central City isn't even remotely close to Felicity and her capabilities he thought morosely. The sound of footsteps brought him back and he saw Dig and Roy bounding over to him. They had take out and drinks in their hands.

"Hey man, we were out for a late night snack and thought you might want to join us" Roy said.

"Thanks Roy" Oliver replied, "Oh Dig, you left your e-mail open and someone from Central City Labs messaged about the Triad computer."

Diggle swallowed hard and glared at Roy. Daring him to open his mouth. "Um oh yeah, I'll check it out. Did they say anything specific?"

"No, just that we should have results in the morning. I didn't realize that you knew anyone that worked there."

This time Roy coughed trying to hide his laughter. Dig was really regretting taking the kid out for beers now. "um yeah, I just recently found out that an old friend works there. Anyways, why don't you come over to the table and have some food with us. Roy ordered way to much as per usual." Roy just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah ok" Oliver replied as another beep came from the computer. "Hey Dig, I think you got another message." Oliver read the pop up.

**_CCLabs_**_: At least this one is in way better shape than the last one I had to analyze. I'll take a cracked screen over bullet holes any day! I forgot to ask, what low life did you guys pull this computer from anyway?_

"Don't worry about it Oliver, I'll check it out after we eat." Dig replied. He was too busy unpacking the food. He felt a nudge from Roy and by the time he turned around he realized that they weren't going to be eating anytime soon. The look on Oliver's face said it all. The jig was up.

"How is this possible?" Oliver whispered. Roy looked to Diggle, unsure of what to say. This time Oliver growled, "What the hell is this? How is this possible?"

"Oliver, stay calm. I need you to listen and hear me out." Dig replied.

"You knew! You knew this whole time that she was in Central City and you didn't say a word? You didn't say a goddamn word Dig!" Oliver was full on yelling and just getting started. "You know how crazy I've been going while she's been gone. I have been running down any lead I could to find her and you've know this entire time that she was two hours away. How could you do this to me?"

"Oliver man, relax, we just found out like a week ago that she was in Central." Roy interjected.

"Roy knew?" he thundered. "How is it possible that Roy knew before I did Dig? I need you to explain to me how in the hell you could tell him before you told me."

Diggle sent a glare Roy's way and the younger boy took a few steps back. "Listen, Oliver. Yes, I found out that Felicity was in Central about a week ago when I sent that laptop in to be examined. As soon as I found out she was there I called her boss and got her number. We talked for a while and she asked me not to tell you where she was or that I had even talked to her. She begged me not to say anything. Roy had over heard half of our conversation and one thing led to another so he talked to her for a minute too. Look, we've been struggling with this secret because we wanted to tell you, but we wanted to respect her wishes too."

It was silent in the foundry for what felt like twenty minutes. The three men just standing and staring at each other. Finally Oliver broke the silence. "How is she?" he asked quietly.

Roy decided to field this one. "She seems good. She said she liked her new job and she likes hanging out with Barry and his friends."

A look of pain flashed across Oliver's face. "Barry? So they're together?"

Roy looked over to Dig, realizing that once again he stuck his foot in his mouth. "uh she's just staying with him while she figures things out" Dig replied.

"So is she coming back?" Oliver asked.

"I asked" Dig said, "but I don't think she's sorted through everything yet. I didn't want to push her too much. I'm hoping that she will come back soon though. I'm really sorry Oliver. We didn't want to keep this secret, but it's hard to say no to that girl."

"I get it" Oliver relented. There was no point being angry with Roy and Dig. It's not like she left because of them. He had no one to blame but himself. "I need to go see her." he said determinedly.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea Oliver, she said she wasn't ready."

"Look, she's been away for a month and at this point if we let her stay out there any longer she may never come back. I can't have that. I'm the one that drove her away, and I'm the only one who can get her to come back home. Looks like I'm going to Central City tomorrow boys."

**A/N: Hope you guys like where this is going. I'm thinking a few more chapters and hopefully I will knock the next one out in the next day or so. Thanks again for all the love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys have been so kind with all of the favs, follows and reviews. Please keep reviewing - it helps me to see where you would like to see this story going.**

Oliver decided to ride his bike up to Central City. The entire ride was filled with uncertainty. He knew that Felicity told Dig and Roy that she didn't want him to find out where she had been hiding out. But at the same time he had a feeling that she wanted him to come looking for her. He just felt stupid because she had been in the next city over and he had wasted a month searching everywhere else. He should have known that she would reach out to Barry. Ugh Barry, he thought as his grip tightened on his handle bars. Where they together? Was Dig just trying to spare his feelings? The thought of Felicity with another guy wrecked him inside. Not that he had any right to feel jealous the thought flashed in is mind. So why did he? He knew that he cared for Felicity deeply but this last month had opened his eyes to a new reality. He didn't just need her as the Arrow. He needed her and wanted her as Oliver. Now all he had to do was convince her to forgive him. He knew better than anyone that this was going to be an upward battle.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So as you can see the IT department has increased efficiency and functionality as a whole. We're not only offering IT services for the Lab, but also externally to the Central City Police Department as well as corporate clients." Felicity finished her presentation confidently. It seemed like the board was happy with her first month. A few directors had some questions for her but they were pretty basic. Sometimes it surprised her how people who had such important titles new so little about the technology that ran their companies. She walked back to her office to find a few people whispering around the water cooler. As soon as they saw Felicity they bolted. As weird as it was, she was kind of used to it. Running her own department meant that sometimes people were intimidated by her. She shook her head and laughed, she may be used to it but it was still weird!

She walked into her office and noticed that her chair was turned around and someone was sitting in it. She checked the door to make sure that it was in fact her office. Once she saw her name plate she turned back to the stranger in her office, "um not to be rude or anything, but why are you in my chair? It's bad enough that people hardly ever knock around here, but it's kind of odd that you would just waltz into my office and have a seat…You didn't touch the back support on my chair did you? It took me forever to get it just right!" She realized that she hadn't taken in any oxygen during her little speech so she took a deep breath. "Sorry sometimes I ramble when I'm nervous, or annoyed, or…"

"Or pretty much all the time if I remember correctly" Oliver replied while swivelling around in her chair. "And don't worry, I didn't touch the back support" he gave her a small wink and his lips turned up slightly.

Felicity stood stunned in the doorway. It had been just over a week since Diggle had found out where she was. She figured that after a few days since no one had come to see her the boys were going to keep her secret after all. So much for that she thought. And then another thought popped into her head. Just because Oliver was standing in front of her didn't mean that she had to give him the time of day. Hell, she had been by his side non stop for the last year and look where that got her. Time to switch tactics.

Oliver was shocked that his presence had caused the girl who talked incessantly to suddenly go mute. After what felt like forever she collected herself and slid right passed him and into her chair. Okay, I deserve that he thought. He moved to the opposite side of her desk and sat in the chair in front of her. She blushed and he was glad that he still had some effect on her.

After a few minutes of typing furiously on her tablet she looked up at Oliver. "It was so nice of you to drop by unannounced, but I've got a lot of work to do."

Oliver smirked, happy to see that her edge was still there. Even if it did hurt him a bit. "It's almost lunch time, let me take you out for a bite" he replied.

"I've got plans." She responded immediately.

"Okaaaay" he replied slowly. "How about dinner then?"

Felicity flushed again, she hated that she did that when she was nervous. She was a naturally bad liar and she knew Oliver would see right through any lies she may try. "I don't know" she said. "I might have plans."

"C'mon Felicity, you might have plans?" he asked. "I'm obviously here to apologize, just give me a chance."

Anger passed across Felcitiy's face. "Don't C'mon me Oliver! You can't just show up out of the blue and expect me to drop everything that I have going on just because you asked."

Just as Felicity was about to launch into another tirade there was a knock at the door. "Hey Felicity, just so you know I could hear you yelling all the way down the…Ol-iv-er." Barry was clearly surprised to see Oliver. "Do you want me to come back later? Or…"

"Or we could go out to lunch like we planned." Felicity finished. "Oliver, go home. There's nothing for you here." And with that she dragged Barry behind her as they left her office.

Oliver had been expecting a cold reception, but that was down right frozen. He realized that everything he had put Felicity through the night that they took down Slade had way more of an effect than he ever could have imagined. He didn't like that Barry was taking her out to lunch either. That's something that boyfriends do for their girlfriends and the thought made him shudder. He pulled out his phone and called Diggle. "Hey Dig. It looks like I'm going to stick around Central for a few days so you and Roy will have to patrol without me." He hung up with a determined look on his face. He was going to do whatever he could to get Felicity to come back home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lunch was interesting to say the least. Felicity inhaled her food just so she wouldn't have to say anything to Barry. Finally when there was no more food to be eaten she broke her silence. "Weirdest. Day. Ever." She pronounced.

Barry just laughed, "definitely top ten weirdest. So what are you going to do?"

Felicity's hands covered her face. "Ugh I don't know Barry. I didn't think he would come down here. I don't even know what he wants. Not that I gave him much of a chance to say anything." She chuckled. "Barry, what do I do?" she wailed.

"Look, I know that he was kind of a dick with the whole Slade thing and then there's Laurel but I think you need to hear him out. I know that you like Central City but Starling is your home. I wouldn't want you to regret staying here just because you were angry with one person."

"You're right" Felicity relented. "Okay, i'll go to one dinner with him. But that's it."

"Works for me!" Barry replied "If you need anything I'm always here. We better head back to your office. We can't have the rest of your department thinking that you are some kind of slacker."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Felicity walked back to CC Labs she realized that she owed Roy and Diggle a call. Dig picked up after one ring. "I'm so sorry Felicity, he just found out and then the next thing we knew he was coming to see you."

"I thought you guys were going to keep my secret! What the hell Dig?"

"Well technically…" she heard Roy's voice on the line. "Technically you're the one that told him."

"What are you talking about Roy?" Felicity asked exasperated.

"Well, Oliver saw the IM's that you sent Dig and it didn't take a detective to figure out that they were from you."

"How did he see them Dig?"

"Ummmmm I accidentally left my e-mail open and…"

"How many times have I talked to you about that?" she cut in. It's a wonder that you haven't been hacked out of your own life!" She heard the boys laughing and it tugged at her heart strings. She really did miss them. "Remind me never to tell you guys my secrets. I gotta go, but you better believe this conversation is not over." She hung up with a smile on her face. It was nice to have at least those two boys back in her life.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Felicity walked back into her office and was surprised to see that Oliver was still sitting there.

"You're still here?" she said more as a statement than a question.

"Yup" he replied, "how was lunch with _Barry_?"

She thought she detected a bit of jealousy in Oliver's voice at the mention of Barry. But she brushed it away.

"Anyways, I wanted to stick around to see if your evening plans had opened up at all."

"Well, lucky for you it turns out that I am available for dinner. But one dinner is all you get Oliver."

He smirked. "Perfect. One dinner is all I need. I'll pick you up at 8." With that he was out the door before she could change her mind.

**A/N: So this chapter ended up being more of a set up for the next chapter. I promise the next chapter will be heavy on the OLICITY. It was so fun to write them together though! Please let me know what you think and again thanks for all the love!**


End file.
